


Be Brave

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Be Brave

She had to be strong for him, after all he was the one who was destined to die, destined to vanish without a trace, never to be found. 

His reaction had been sobering for her. He had always been so flippant about it when it was brought up. 

“Make a different choice when _you_ raise Nora.” 

No acknowledgement of his use of _you_, not _we_.

But now that his time had been cut shorter, now that it was happening in months not years, his whole attitude around it had changed. 

He was scared. 

And so she put on a brave face for them both and was resolute in her belief that they would figure this out.

Now that she was alone again in her office, the reality of the Monitor’s words and the reality of the newspaper having changed hit her...and hit her hard. 

A strangled sob came from her as she outstretched her arms in a v shape in front of her and dug her nails into the wood of her desk. 

She tried to regulate her breathing. 

Why was every person she ever loved taken from her? Why was she always the one left behind? It was so cruel and unfair. 

She hadn’t even begun to process what had happened to Nora and now she only had a few months left with the love of her life.

She couldn’t stop the overflow of tears, couldn’t bring herself to be strong when there was no one else around. 

After what felt like hours she was finally able to calm herself down. She looked out the window of her office and realized that day had turned into night. 

She’d completely lost track of time. 

Her phone buzzed beside her. 

Barry. 

“Iris? Are you still at your office? I thought you’d be home when I got here but...”

“Sorry babe,” she interrupted. “Just lost track of time I guess. I’m closing up now. I’ll be home in a bit.”

There was a lingering silence between them.

“Are you ok?...Do you want me to run there and we can drive home together?”

“No no. I’m sure you’re exhausted. I’m fine. I’ll be home soon...

...I love you Barry.”

“I love you,” he replied. 

She checked herself in the mirror before turning off the lights, gently removing the evidence that she’d spent the last few hours crying.

Her head was pounding and she felt faint. She’d forgotten to eat in all her wallowing, not that she had any kind of appetite. 

She turned the lights off and locked the door behind her letting out a hard exhale. 

Time to put her brave face on again. 


End file.
